hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1314 - 5 Chefs Compete
The fourteenth episode of Season 13 of Hell's Kitchen aired on FOX, on December 10, 2014. On that episode, the final five cooked for glampers, dinner service was rough, and one chefs luck ran out. This was also the 200th overall episode of the series. Intro Before going back to the dorms, Ramsay pulled Bryant aside, told him that he has been improving a lot in the last few services, and urged him to keep going. Bryant promised Ramsay that he would not let him down, swore that he would fight to the end, and announced that the volcano was coming as he was the last man standing. Meanwhile, Jennifer was not happy that Roe survived her fifth elimination, and asked Sade what Ramsay was not seeing, before stating that she might play dirty in order to get her out for good. Individual challenge The next day, Sade received a call from Sous Chef James, who ordered everybody to head to the SUVs, Bryant admitted that he was starting to feel like Ramsay’s hostage as the latter kept making unexpected decisions, and asked if he was going to die after being dropped off in the woods. There, Ramsay explained that the traditional food for camping were hotdogs, burgers, and toasted marshmallows, before the RV behind him revealed a pack of glampers. While La Tasha did not understand the meaning of glamping, Sade said that it was her type of camping after seeing a bed outside, while Roe called it the most ridiculous thing ever. For the 40 Portions Glamping Challenge, each chef would create multiple portions of their own signature lunches for ten tables of glampers, who would vote for their favorite, and the chef with the most votes would be the winner. The chefs had 45 minutes to cook their dishes, and in addition of having a wide array of meats and produce, they would have to cook their dishes on a grill. Roe decided to make a grilled swordfish with a ginger carrot risotto, and wanted to win two challenges in a row. Bryant made a chipotle rubbed ribeye with summer grilled vegetables and horse cheese chive butter, and knew he would have to prove himself as the last male chef. Sade made a grilled pork chop with salt, pepper and black garlic, and a grilled sweet potato salad. Despite La Tasha being used to talk to people as she cooked, she was stressed as she never cooked for 40 glampers before, and did not tell them about her low country crab boil dish. Jennifer was making barbecue prawns, and while she admitted that seeing the glampers having fun made her miss her family, it only made her push harder to win. Eventually, the chef finished cooking their dishes, plated them, and served them to the glampers. While most of the chefs talked to the glampers, La Tasha was still at her station as she was short a shrimp. Sade used her extraverted personality to charm the glampers, Jennifer pushed people to vote for her dish, and Bryant kept his talking simple. Eventually, La Tasha got her dishes plated, but felt even more pressure when one of the glampers struggled to get their crawfish out of its shell. After sampling the dishes, the glampers voted for their favorite. Then, Ramsay revealed that Bryant and Roe received the most votes, much to Jennifer’s anger, but with 33% of them, Bryant won the challenge. Reward Bryant was rewarded with an Urban camping experience, and he chose Sade to go with him, who was happy that her boy picked her. During the reward, Bryant admitted that he picked Sade for strategic reasons in order to find out her weaknesses. After a city hike to a local bar, Bryant and Sade ate lunch together, and while Sade knew he picked her for strategic reasons, she decided to enjoy her day regardless, before toasting for being the finalists. Later, Sade asked Bryant who he thought would go home next, which he answered Roe. At the end, Sade was happy that he did not learn anything new about her. Punishment The three remaining chefs were punished by picking up dog poop at the Hollywood Hills, and sorting through the trash at Hell’s Kitchen. While Roe was not happy to be going dumpster diving, she was even more frustrated that she was so close to winning the challenge. During the punishment, Jennifer was annoyed at Roe describing the dog poop, and La Tasha said that she would rather be glamping than doing that. Back at Hell’s Kitchen, the three women were disgusted over sorting through the trash, Roe freaked out over seeing maggots, and La Tasha felt like a prisoner while calling it disgusting. She also came close to puke, and Jennifer knew that if she herself gagged, it was game over. While La Tasha called it the most difficult thing she has ever done, she said that it would be all worth it after becoming Ramsay’s next head chef. Before service The next day, the three punished chefs began prepping for service, as Bryant and Sade came back from their reward. Roe decided to take the lead, and told everybody what to do, but Jennifer told her to mind her own fucking business. After, Ramsay reminded the chefs that they were cooking for the entire dining room, and that they would have to multitask more than ever. Then, Ramsay asked Marino to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service Levar Burton, Keegan-Michael Key, Mayer Hawthorne, and Bellamy Young were in attendance. Before calling the first ticket, Ramsay asked the chefs to prove that they were the dynamic five. The chefs had a strong start, with Jennifer hoping not to have service as a complete shit show, and even hoping that Roe would burn herself. Then, Ramsay told Jennifer to let Roe help her as the latter had nothing to do yet, but Jennifer was not happy about it as she was not respecting Roe as a chef. When Ramsay pushed Roe for the lobster tail, she sent a raw order, Ramsay told the fish station to wake up, and Jennifer said that she wanted to punch Roe in the fucking face. Ramsay asked Jennifer for the scallops, but she kept saying that they were too thick to cook, and Sade said that they could not go down on appetizers. Then, Bryant sent a burrata salad without seasoning, which annoyed La Tasha as she suggested it to him. Despite that, Bryant and Jennifer got their appetizers out, and they began working on entrées. However, when Jennifer sent her halibut, she realized that she did not send the garnishes, causing Ramsay to lecture her that she should have told him straight away that she forgot them, and how unfair it was for him to ask. Despite that, Jennifer was able to send her garnish in time. After being urged to keep it going, La Tasha took the lead on the remaining appetizers, and was able to help on multiple stations, causing Sade to call her a ninja. It paid off as dishes were being sent to appreciative customers. Roe sent her garnishes, but they were underseasoned, and an annoyed Sade asked if she tasted her food before serving it. When Sade brought her chicken, Roe did not bring her refire, and was not communicating when Bryant and Ramsay asked for a time, with Bryant considering Roe done. While Roe did send her chicken garnish, she forgot to cook the lamb garnish, sent another underseasoned attempt, and an annoyed Ramsay forced everybody to taste it, before asking them to start over. That pissed Sade as her perfectly cooked lamb had to die due to Roe’s poor performance, and when Roe finally sent a good serving, she was not ready with the lamb, and was forced to send an undercooked one. Fortunately, Sade was able to get her refire accepted, and the chefs were on their last ticket. However, when Jennifer announced that she would be ready in a minute, Sade said that she needed eight minutes for her Wellingtons, and that she never told her to fire her halibut. That caused Ramsay to lecture Sade and Jennifer on getting synchronized, and he ordered them to get their entrées ready in eight minutes. While waiting for the Wellingtons, La Tasha could tell that Ramsay was getting angrier at every passing second, but the last ticket was eventually served. Post-mortem When the chefs were lined up, Ramsay called that night frustrating as he felt they were cooking like amateurs, before calling them ridiculous. Then, Ramsay told the chefs to nominate two people based on everything that happened so far. During deliberation, Jennifer had no idea who to nominate, while Bryant said that a head chef needed to think quickly and not waste time thinking about who to send home, which Jennifer could not understand. La Tasha considered Bryant based on not being vocal and consistent during the previous services, but Bryant felt that she was getting jealous over his running success lately, and refused to be nominated over a small scallop salad mishap. Then, Bryant considered Jennifer and Roe, the former for her problems on fish, but Jennifer argued that she was doing fine until the halibut mishap, and blamed Roe’s presence for it. While Roe told Jennifer that she should have known better, Bryant reminded her that communication from the garnish station was a big necessity, which Sade agreed with. However, Roe blamed Sade for talking to her when she was getting her garnishes ready, but Sade told her to take responsibility for her mistake, and reminded her of them. However, Roe thought that Sade was acting better than she actually was, and considered her along with Jennifer, leaving La Tasha with the tiebreaker, but she was stumped on who to choose. Elimination Roe announced that Jennifer was the first nominee, and herself was the second. During their pleas, Jennifer called that night the worst performance of her career, but still claimed to be a strong chef. However, Ramsay told Jennifer that she did not trust her teammates, and when he asked her why she did not work with Roe, she explained that she felt Roe could not communicate that well. However, Roe told Ramsay that she could have done anything Jennifer would have told her to do, but the latter said that she did not buy that, causing a dismayed Ramsay to confirm that they could not get it together. Then, Roe said that she understood the standards Ramsay was needing and wanted to uphold them, but Ramsay reminded her that it was a very critical service with only five chefs left, and wondered if he should just eliminate both of them. In the end, Roe was eliminated for her string of inconsistent performances, despite the fact that she had one of the strongest starts, but before she left, Ramsay told her that he appreciated her effort. Roe received a retrospective montage of her run during her exit interview. After Roe left, Ramsay reminded the chefs that they each had one in four chances at winning, told them that he was looking forward to their next challenge, and that the heat was on, before dismissing them. Jennifer thanked Ramsay for sparing her and seeing something inside her, before stating that she refused to leave without the head chef title. Bryant said that he was amped for the final four and was ready to destroy it, La Tasha refused to crumble at the final four before declaring that it was time to unleash the beast, and Sade noticed that there were only three people left in her way. Ramsay's comment: "Roe thought she would row, row, row herself into the final four, but her performance tonight in the kitchen put her up a creek with no paddles." Category:Episodes Category:Season 13